1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the ion implanting apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the field of magnetic storage media for hard discs, DTR (Discrete Track Recording media) and BPM (Bit Patterned Media) are known. The BPM in which a plurality of magnetic films are dispersed in the form of pits is expected to be a next-generation high density recording media.
The magnetic films of such magnetic storage media have conventionally been formed by patterning. In reproducing the record of the magnetic storage media, since the magnetic head floats above the surface of the magnetic storage media, smoothness of surface is desired. For this reason, a smoothing step to fill gaps among the magnetic films with a nonmagnetic material is necessary after the patterning.
In order to simplify the process by omitting the smoothening step, there is a publicly known method in which ions (ion beams) of a processing gas accelerated by an accelerator are irradiated upon an object to be processed in which a resist layer is disposed on the magnetic films (see, the below-mentioned Patent Documents 1 and 2).
The portions of the magnetic films which are covered with the resist layer are protected and not demagnetized, whereas in the processed portions on which no resist layer is disposed or on which there are thin covers of the resist layers, target atoms being constituent atoms of the processing gas are implanted into the magnetic films to demagnetize them. Therefore, the demagnetized portions are formed in the magnetic films along an opening pattern of the resist layer. The portions that remain magnetized (magnetic portions) are separated by the demagnetized portions; and the separated magnetic portions become storage areas in which storing/read-out of the information are made.
See, Japanese Patent Documents JP-A 2002-288813 and JP-A 2008-77756.